¿Arrepentirse?
by clea everlasting
Summary: El camino que les espera será duro y lleno de problemas, es por eso que hay que vivir sin arrepentimientos. LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Primero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie One piece. Hoy en día como para publicar algo y si encima no vives en Japón, pues difícil, y si encima el dibujo como que no…T.T **

**Aquí un pequeño fic de One piece, de la Pareja Luffy x Nami**

**¡Ojo! Pequeño Spolier del final de la isla Giojin. Sigo el anime y el manga**

Miraba el horizonte perdida en sus pensamientos. Otro día que se sumaba a la lista de los días compartidos con la tripulación, con sus nakamas. Le parecía mentira que estuviesen juntos de nuevo, tras esos dos años de soledad.. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa..desde luego desde el primer momento de su reencuentro llevaban ya problemas a cuestas, siendo perseguidos por una gran multitud de marines..si que sabían hacer una buena entrada…y desde ese momento no habían parado, primero con la isla Gio-jin Y luego en aquella isla… los problemas los seguían..aunque a decir verdad Tb. los buscaba Luffy…sin duda era un autentico problema que hubiese escuchado sobre el funcionamiento del nuevo pase (brújula)..solo les quedaba rezar para salir ilesos de las islas problemáticas que vendrían a partir de ahora..porque eso era seguro, Luffy cogeria la brújula que mas se moviese " es divertido" diría.

Uff- Nami suspiro. – Luffy..-susurro

Había cambiado..seguía pensando igual, comiendo igual y buscando diversión y aventura..pero..podía ver en sus ojos que algo había cambiado..había madurado, siendo Luffy, de una forma distinta..pero madurado. Ella Tb. lo había hecho..Todavía había veces que se irritaba con la aptitud de sus nakamas lo que hacia que estos tuviesen un buen golpe por su parte..pero se había hecho más paciente, quizás por todo lo que les había echado de menos..y..era más atenta con él…con Luffy. No podía evitar estar pendiente de él..-volvió a suspirar- Luffy era diferente a sus otros nakamas..Luffy..era especial, siempre lo había sabido, pero en esos dos años..se dio cuenta del significado que eso acarreaba..había descubierto el nombre correspondiente a "ese especial". Pero Luffy era el capitán del barco, su función era llevarlo a donde quisiera y ayudarlo..nada más..pero..¿eso tenia que bastar?.

La vida que llevaban no aseguraba ningún mañana..eso le hacia tener la necesidad de vivir cada día al maximo, sin arrepentimientos, eso lo incluía a él…pero decirle como se sentía le daba miedo..pues Luffy no había mostrado en ningún momento que pudiera sentirse como ella. Luffy era un poco..um..lento para esas cosas.

Oi! Nami!, qué haces?- le preguntó Luffy mientras se acercaba a ella hasta ponerse a su lado.

Eh?..nada importante..solo pensaba.- le contesto Nami mientras miraba el rostro del pelinegro intentando averiguar si la madurez adquirida podría haber llegado Tb. a los sentimientos..

Luffy lo observaba pensativo..Nami se veía diferente, aunque seguía siendo Nami. Cogio un mechón largo de su melena, era tan suave, le gustaba tocar su cabello, y olía muy bien. Se llevo el mechón hacia su rostro, si olía muy bien.

Nami recordaba otro momento hace a penas pocos días.

Flashbacks:

Estaba toda la tripulación.

Ahora que lo pienso..umm..-dijo Luffy- todos lo observaron ya que eso de pensar no avecinaba nunca nada bueno o..inteligente

Nami!- la llamo con seguridad.

Que pasa Luffy?- por qué la miraba Luffy así..

Tienes el pelo largo!- todos estaban perplejos ante lo dicho.

LENTO!- dijeron todos.

Ey!..no soy eso..!- se acerco a Nami refunfuñando y acarició un mechón de pelo, después se lo acerco para olerlo, por lo que Nami se sonrojo.

Nami! Me gusta ^-^- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus mejillas se sentían realmente calientes

Fin Flashbacks

Soltó el mechón y se quedo mirándola un poco antes de hablar- Nami..en que piensas?- le pregunto en un tono serio pero suave.

Han pasado dos años- contestó Nami mientras volvía la mirada al mar.

Luffy también desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte- si, han pasado dos años…pero Nami..- esta lo miro, esperando lo que le iba a decir- ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo.- la miro y le sonrío – ya no estamos solos ^-^

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír, Luffy tenia razón, ya no estaban solos, de nuevo estaban juntos y lo afrontarían todo juntos.

Luffy…no se que pasará de ahora en adelante, el camino no será fácil..- decía Nami suavemente.

Nami!- le regañaba Luffy- no debes pensar en eso, estate tranquila! Yo te protegeré, shi shi shi.

Lo se, Luffy..pero..es por todo lo que nos queda por delante..que no quiero arrepentirme de nada.- Luffy nunca había visto una sonrisa tan cálida como esa.

Yo cuando era pequeño le prometí a As que viviría sin arrepentimientos.- Luffy recordaba las palabras de As con claridad y seguía opinando lo mismo.

Luffy..- susurro Nami mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar el rostro del Mugiwara no Luffy.

Luffy la miró algo sorprendido, Nami parecía comportarse algo diferente. La caricia en su rostro se sentía cálida, sus manos tan suaves.

Nami se acercó más a é l- es por eso que yo..no puedo arrepentirme de no hacer nada- siguió susurrando cerca del rostro del capitán.

Luffy no supo que hacer cuando sintió una leve y suave presión en sus labios. Los labios de Nami estaban sobre los suyos. Sintió una sensación en el estomago y otra en su pecho, mientras estaba absorto con lo ¿que ocurría..qué era esto?, se preguntaba confuso.

Nami se separó de él y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Desvío su rostro nerviosa por lo que acaba de hacer.

Lo…siento- su voz a penas se podía oír por lo bajo que lo dijo, pero se aprecio tristeza en sus palabras.

Eh?..No..Nami- decía nervioso el Mugiwara- no te disculpes..no se..qué es eso..pero..me gusta –acabó diciéndole con una gran sonrisa – Me gusta muchísimo Nami!.

Eh? – Nami lo miró perpleja y aún más sonrojada que antes.

Se siente extraño…um..nunca me he sentido así – Luffy movía la cabeza al lado mientras hablaba, como intentando encontrar explicación a esos sentimientos recién descubiertos.- mi estomago estaba como cuando nos acercamos a una isla..pero mucho más que eso. Y mi corazón latía más rápido..um….¡cosa misteriosa!

Luffy se puso serio de nuevo, mientras la miraba a los ojos – Nami! dame otro!

Otro? – Nami se sentía como en un sueño, uno algo extraño, pero tratándose de Luffy..quizás no fuese nada surreal

Otro de eso, Nami..venga..dame otro – le pedía impaciente.

Nami volvió a poner su mano en el rostro del pelinegro y se acercó a sus labios , tocándolos con dulzura, expresando todo lo que sentía por él. Insistió con dulzura que abriera un poco su boca con la lengua para introducirse en su boca. Luffy no sabia como, pero había empezado a responder al beso, apretando el cuerpo de Nami con el suyo, y saboreando la boca de la navegante.

Cuando Nami se apartó un poco de él. Luffy se quedo observándola con asombro – Sugoii! Nami, así esta mucho mejor! - le dijo Luffy con estrellas en sus ojos.

Luffy – dijo segura Nami mientras lo miraba a los ojos- Te quiero!.

Eh?..Nami..yo también te quiero- dijo con una sonrisa.

De verdad?- le pregunto asombrada la amante de las mandarinas.

Y a Zoro! – le decía Luffy.

Nami se quedó un poco en shock por lo dicho por el chico…pero..qué diablos decía su capitán?.

Y a Ussopp, y Sanji..Chopper, Robin, también a Franky y Brock…los quiero a todos..sois mis Nakamas, ya lo sabes, Nami- le decía haciendo puchero.

Nami apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy – BAKA! No me digas eso y luego…- suspiro..era Luffy después de todo.-

Nami?..-por qué la chica le decía baka..acaso estaba mal lo que había dicho?..tenia dudas..no encontraba que estaba mal.

Es distinto. - Susurraba Nami, intentando no derramar lágrimas. – Yo..no te quiero como un nakama..luffy.

Luffy se quedo de piedra con los ojos completamente abierto y empezó a sudar como loco., la separo de él y la miró perplejo.- Nami..no me quiere como un nakama..Nami! soy tu nakama..tu eres mi navegante…cómo me dices eso…NOOOOOO! Nami soy tu nakama, a que si, a que si! – decía todo histérico moviéndose de un lado a otro dando vueltas alrededor de ella.

Nami no me quiere como nakama!...por qué? Na..miii, es porque soy pirata?..no, verdad?...Nami…somos nakamas…no me odias, verdad?..Namiiii T.T –

Nami se llevo las manos a la cabeza…su capitán era un autentico idiota. Y encima se ponía a pegar voces diciendo eso.

Chopper apareció tras escuchar los gritos de Luffy.

Luffy! Que ocurre? – le preguntó el doctor al no saber que estaba pasando para que su capitán se pusiese así.

Es Nami… no me quiere como nakama T.T- decía todo deprimido

No! T.T Nami..no puede ser verdad .- le preguntaba el pequeño reno con lágrimas a Nami.

Los demás miembros de la tripulación se acercaron a ver que ocurría con aquellas voces.

Luffy..que pasa? Por que estáis chopper y tu así?- pregunto el espadachín sin atreverse a adivinar que ocurría esta vez.

Zoro!..Nami dice que no me quiere como nakama…- decía haciendo pucheros.

Eh?- Zoro observó el rostro de la bruja, como él la llamaba, esta estaba ruborizada y avergonzada.

No lo entiendo!- decía Luffy intentando que Zoro, su primer oficial encontrase explicación a lo que él no encontraba.- primero me dice que me quiere

COOOMOOOO!- saltó Sanji con enojo.

Los demás con expresión de sorpresa por lo escuchado, viendo a la navegante aún mas roja que antes.

Y yo la quiero..y también te quiero a ti Zoro. – El ojo de Zoro empezó a tener un tic.

Y a Sanji también – siguió diciendo Luffy

Nooo! Ya tuve dos años de infierno..me persigue.. por qué? Que hice? Capitán de mierda!- decía susurrando el cocinero.

Los quiero a todos.

No te me acerques - decía Zoro mientras se apartaba a varios pasos del capitán.

Robin se acercó a Luffy sonriendo –capitán, la navegante no se refiere a ese tipo de querer, si no a otro.

Otro? – le pregunto extrañado el Mugiwara a la arqueóloga. – hay otro?

Robin! – exclamo Nami para que se callara.

Um..lo que Nami ha querido decir- Nami intentaba que se callara y se acerco a Robin para taparle la boca, pero esta con sus poderes de akuma no mi la tenia detenida.- es que te ama, luffy. Nami está enamorada de ti.

Oh! Eso! – decía luffy mientras golpeaba la palma de la mano izquierda con un puño de la derecha.

Seguro que entiende lo que eso significa?.- pensaba Nami

Oi! Nami! – la miraba sonriendo- tu me amas! Shi shi shi

Se podía pasar más vergüenza aún?, se preguntaba Nami mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara avergonzada – no arrepentirse, no arrepentirse- susurraba una y otra vez

Superrrr Luffy! – decía Franky mientras hacia la Super pose.

Esto es increíble –decía Usopp dudando de que esto estuviese pasando.

Oh! Quizás ahora Nami san pueda ver tus pan..- no dijo más ya que recibió una patada de la susodicha

Desde luego, pensó Nami, vivir sin arrepentimientos era algo muy difícil, sobretodo si te confesabas a semejante idiota.

**N/A**: Hola! Que tal? Este es mi primer fic de One piece. Hacia milenios que no publicaba nada. Estoy estudiando unas oposiciones y trabajando algunas tardes, así que el tiempo que me queda, dedicarlo a escribir cuesta bastante. Tengo muchas ideas, una de ellas la estoy escribiendo, aunque como es larga llevará mucho tiempo, por eso no quiero publicarlo hasta que lleve bastante para no dejarlo después a medias. Es un LuNa (LuffyxNami) Otra la tengo en mente que seguro os gusta pues tiene algo de drama.

El problemas con los fics de otras series es el siguiente: la Mierd… de relleno. Deje de ver Naruto por eso, si no sigues ya la serie pues no es que encuentres inspiración por lo general. A veces los rellenos se cargan las series. Prince of tennis seguramente acaba siguiendola pues con eso de la selección de Japón la seguiré viendo , lo que me inspirara con el carácter de los personajes. Orphen..y Loki series ya acabadas espero algún día seguir las historias, el problemas es meterse dentro de los personajes, para eso tienes que leer todos los fics y capítulos que se han escrito antes de continuar el próximo capitulo, problema = tiempo para eso, cuando estoy poniéndome a ello me lleva tanto tiempo leerlo hasta donde tengo que continuar que ya no puedo.. uUff..una pena..incluso tengo parte de algún fic que no esta publicado. Tanto de naruto, como orphen o Loki.

Respecto a este One de One piece, pense en dejarlo así o continuar con un pequeño capitulo final..ya veré lo que hago.

Ahora bien, las otras dos historias de One piece, Una de ellas está metida en la trama de one piece , con ideas mías que podrías ser posible. Salen personajes como Shank, Vegapunk.. no puedo decir mucho ya que desvelaría la trama. El otro es después de convertirse en el rey de los piratas, ¿como se sentiría Nami preocupándose de este despistado Rey de los piratas y del hijo que este tuvo con otra?. La madre del pequeño As murió y este siempre esta detrás de Nami como si fuese su madre. Luffy no es muy bueno en algunas cosas que hay que hacer cuando uno es padre, así que Nami esta pendiente de los dos. Cuanto tiempo podrá seguir lastimándose el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola! Os traigo el segundo capítulo y espero que os guste, tiene más LuNa. Ya me comentáis que os parece y si lo dejo así o añado algún capítulo más al fic.

Capitulo 2

El temporal era terrible, ya se lo esperaban por las indicaciones que ya antes les había transmitido la navegante, aún así, las olas movían el barco casi a la deriva. Intentaban aguantar las velas y el timón como podían, siempre manteniéndose seguros, pues si en esos momentos alguien cayera al mar se convertiría en un problema que seguramente no resultase fácil de solucionar, y si encima fuese algún usuario de akuma no mi, todavía sería mucho más difícil recatarlo y traerlo de nuevo al barco.

Cada uno se encargaba de la tarea asignada con exactitud. Nami revisaba todo rápidamente, yendo de un lado a otro, y fue precisamente esto, lo que casi le cuesta caer al mar, si no hubiese sido por el brazo del capitán que había estado atento a la navegante en todo momento. Tiró de ella hacia el mástil de proa, apretándola contra él y su cuerpo , para así tenerla segura. El barco seguía moviéndose con brusquedad sobre las olas, tenían que aguantar un poco más.

Nami giró un poco el rostro hacia su espalda y lo levantó un poco para dar con el rostro de su salvador –Gracias- le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa de confianza.

Luffy la observó con calma, como algunas gotas de agua caían por aquella hermosa melena que tanto le gustaba. Por poco la pierde por la borda, si no hubiese estado siguiéndola con la mirada, nadie se habría enterado de nada y hubiese sido demasiado tarde cuando lo hicieran…habría perdido a Nami. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecer y se apegó con sus ropas húmedas aún más ella.

Dirigió la mano derecha hacia la cabeza de Nami y la acercó a su rostro. La besó primero suavemente y con calma, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, se dejo ir junto a aquella sensación que le hacia imposible despegarse de ella.

Para cualquiera que mirase hacia ellos, no había cambiado nada, Luffy seguía resguardando a la navegante, pues el sombrero de paja tapaba la visión de todo el mundo. Pero la realidad era que la pelirroja estaba siendo besada por el capitán como si no hubiese mañana, apretándose contra ella y respirando agitadamente entre beso y beso que no dejaba de compartir con ella. Aquella boca, aquellos labios eran adictivos para él, y le hacían sentir tan lleno de energía…tan completo…no pensaba parar en un momento cercano.

Su mano agarraba los mechones naranjas suavemente pero con seguridad, para mantenerla cerca de su rostro. Profundizó con su lengua, saboreando todo cuanto le era ofrecido, causando que la pelinaranja gimiese en su boca. Gemidos que a veces tampoco podía controlar este mientras la besaba de aquella manera. Se había vuelto una necesidad. Nada se podía comparar a eso.

El barco empezó a estabilizarse, como el clima que les rodeaba. Luffy soltó la mano que guiaba a Nami hacia el y se separó jadeando. La respiración de ambos era errática y si no fuese por la piel algo pálida por las ropas húmedas y el temporal, sus rostros hubiesen sido muy evidentes para los tripulantes.

Luffy se retocó el sombrero y con una sonrisa se fue hacia el cuarto de los hombres.

Nami se había quedado allí observando como éste se iba, con la mirada sorprendida por la comprensión de lo que había ocurrido.

Luffy solo podía pensar que Nami le había recordado el otro día algo que ya había prometido hace años, no arrepentirse, y desde luego el tampoco se arrepentía en esos momentos.

N/A: No se si hacer algún capítulo más o dejarlo así…en principio solo pensaba hacer un one de un capítulo, pero me decidí a hacer este capítulo…um…quizás si me animo hago un tercero,no lo se.

Bueno, nos vemos en otro fic ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

N/A: ¡Hola! Este one-shot se ha convertido en varios capítulos, pero como me gusta mucho voy añadiéndole capítulos, no se si solo haré este o me animaré a hacer alguno más…seguramente añada al menos uno más.

Espero que os guste, y deciros que no he olvidado mis otros fics, sólo tengo que ponerme a ello y como ando liada no lo he hecho.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, hacéis posibles las actualizaciones con vuestros ánimos y opiniones.

Capítulo 3

La situación se había vuelto algo extraña desde aquel día. Era cierto que había sido ella la primera en besar a Luffy antes de confesar lo que sentía por él, pero…la segunda vez había sido él quien lo había llevado a cabo, y desde luego no había sido un simple beso…aún se estremecía su cuerpo al recordarlo, sus bocas se habían unido bajo la lluvia convirtiendo el frío en un fuego intenso del que parecía aún quedar chispas. Nunca había pensado que Luffy pudiera sorprenderla de esa forma. Desde entonces, ella no podía evitar mirarlo de otra manera, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara hasta que se daba cuenta. Habían compartido miradas fugaces que en ocasiones se habían convertido en roces disimulados sin percatarse.

Luffy parecía el mismo de siempre ante todo el mundo, pero en ocasiones ella notaba algo extraño, siempre referente a ella. Parecía molestarse más cuando Sanji no quería darle de comer o beber algo, y también la molestaba un poco menos a la hora de buscar algo con lo que entretenerse. Había llegado a pensar que quizás la evitase, pero Luffy siempre había sido directo, con palabras que ni él entendía en la mayoría de los casos.

Luffy en cambio, se sentía tan diferente desde aquel primer roce que habían compartido. No había podido evitar volver a hacerlo cuando la había tenido de aquella forma bajo la lluvia…sin pensarlo, había hecho aquello que deseaba. Y aunque no lo entendía, intentaba controlarse, ¡pero resultaba tan duro!. La observaba casi todo el tiempo, y aunque ya antes lo solía hacer, ahora parecía ser de otra manera, y eso era algo que no entendía…hasta su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Los sueños también habían cambiado…muchos de ellos repetían aquel momento de la cosa misteriosa, otros imaginaba lo mismo de otra manera que no había ocurrido, pero que deseaba que ocurriera…sin embargo, también tenía más pesadillas, algunas en las que se la llevaban y él no podía rescatarla…él nunca había sentido tanto miedo como el que sentía cuando despertaba y no la tenía a la vista…en aquellas ocasiones había necesitado verla, escabulléndose en su búsqueda hasta dar con ella y así quedarse tranquilo.

Se había dado cuenta que a veces la quería sentir y que sin poder evitarlo, tocaba su mano. Y se sentía muy bien hacerlo ^-^ , era un calor reconfortante.

Todo esto era como una aventura que sólo compartían su navegante y él.

Sabía que Nami estaba enamorada de él, aunque no entendiese del todo bien que significaba eso…quizás por eso era todo tan…diferente.

Había tenido otra pesadilla de nuevo, su corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. Miró a cada lado de la habitación buscándola a pesar de saber que no se encontraría en el cuarto de los hombres. No podía soportarlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que nadie la había apartado de su lado. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. No era tan tarde como había pensado en un primero momento, así que no se extrañó cuando noto luz en la biblioteca donde Nami solía quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde en muchas ocasiones. Abrió la puerta muy despacio y observó dentro, Nami se había quedado dormida mientras hacía uno de aquellos mapas tan complicados que sólo ella era capaz de hacer tan perfectos.

Se acercó a ella intentando no despertarla de su sueño. Su rostro se veía tranquilo y cuando lo acarició se sentía suave, la piel de Nami siempre le había parecido suave. Sonrió cuando esta pareció querer seguir el calor de su mano. Pero su sonrisa se perdió cuando tras recordar su pesadilla, comprendió que en esta ocasión, Nami estaba sola e indefensa, si hubiesen venido a por ella en ese momento, quizás nadie lo habría visto y se la hubieran llevado de su lado…Nami no debía nunca estar sola, le prohibiría que trabajase hasta tan tarde y si no, él se quedaría con ella hasta que acabase, estaba decidido, eso haría.

La tomó en brazos y ésta se acurrucó en su cuerpo. Dio dos pasos para llevarla a su habitación cuando se detuvo. Observó el sofá que estaba a un lado de la habitación y se dirigió hacia él hasta dejar a su navegante allí echada. Parecía que le costaba dejarlo marchar y eso le hizo sonreír. La miró un momento, y después se echó junto a ella, acurrucándola de nuevo con sus brazos. Alargó su brazo hasta coger la manta que solían tener allí por si hacía frío y la extendió sobre ellos. Se sentía a gusto con ella entre sus brazos ,y seguro de que nadie podría llevársela de ninguna manera. No sólo sus labios le hacían sentirse bien, sólo con estar a su lado, ya se sentía completo. Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de ello, era algo lento…um…bueno bastante lento con algunas cosas, pero cuando encontraba algo que deseaba con muchas ganas, no lo soltaba por nada del mundo…y estar con Nami, se había convertido en su tesoro.

A la mañana siguiente, Nami se sentía tan a gusto que no quería abrir los ojos y quería quedarse un poco más como estaba. Tardó un poco en despertarse, y cuando lo hizo se encontró sobre el pecho de alguien, cosa que la extrañó aún estando soñolienta. Levantó la cabeza un poco hasta descubrir que era Luffy quien estaba a su lado. Éste la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nami, te quedaste dormida…no debes trabajar tanto.

-¡OH!..pero tu…

El rostro del Mugiwara cambió a uno pensativo y algo serio. – Eso me recuerda que a partir de ahora no te quedaras hasta tarde haciendo tus mapas y que si lo haces, yo me quedaré contigo-

-¿Eh? Pero Luffy no…

- Nami, no pienso perderte de vista…¿y si alguien viene y te lleva?, ya ha pasado antes y…no, no voy a dejar que ocurra. ¡Esta decidido!

-Luffy no va a pasar nada, no tienes por qué quedarte conmigo – Nami no entendía la aptitud de su capitán.

Luffy se sentó llevándola consigo, y cuando lo hizo la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo ruborizar a la pelirroja.

-Nami, no puedo permitir que alguien pueda llevarte, tengo que tener mucho cuidado y protegerte…no podría…yo…te necesito conmigo Nami.

-Luffy – susurro la navegante

Luffy acercó sus labios a los de la chica y la besó con dulzura, transmitiendo todo aquello que sentía, aquella necesidad de estar con ella. Saboreó su boca apretándola contra él, con seguridad, con pertenencia. Ella era para él, y sólo suya, de nadie más…ella es su Nami, y no de aquel rubio o de cualquier otro, simplemente estaba hecha para él. Siguió besándola, perdiéndose en ella, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido, sólo sintiendo aquella sensación.. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró de una forma que no solía verla, aquella mirada parecía mostrar muchas cosas.

-Nami…yo también te quiero…- Nami parecía dudar. Luffy no siempre decía lo que quería decir.

- ya se, como nakama..y..

- No , no lo entiendes…no como nakama, no de la misma forma que a los demás, es diferente…más importante…¡Tu me amas Nami! Shi shi shi

- ¡ Luffy deja de decir eso, ya lo se!

- Pero Nami, yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

Nami se quedó muda, mirándolo como si estuviese aún dormida…¿había escuchado bien?...¿Luffy había querido decir lo que había dicho?

-Nami…de verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti. Shi shi shi, ¡estoy enamorado de ti, Nami!

Lo siguiente que hizo Nami fue besarlo, besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento, haciendo suspirar a ambos placenteramente.

- Naaamiii…otro, dame otro y otro, quiero mucho de esto.

-Esto son besos Luffy

- Entonces dame muchos besos Nami.

Los besos le gustaban, pensó Luffy risueño, mucho, mucho más que la carne…y Nami…Nami era un tesoro mucho más importante que su sombrero.

N/A: Como suele pasar con estas cosas, a veces salen como les da la gana a los personajes, parecen cobrar vida propia…me lo imaginaba algo distinto…quizás mas adelante lo rectifico un poco.

¡Un saludo! Y ánimo con vuestras historias.


End file.
